


Bleed For You

by Shipet100



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipet100/pseuds/Shipet100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd bleed for you." He whispered, holding his arm out. Cutting, Character death. God, im a horrible horrible person!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed For You

Fuck him.

_Slice_

Fuck him.

_Slice, drip, drip. _

Fuck Roxas.

_Slice, plop, plop, plop_

Fuck Axel.

_Slice, plop, plop, plop, plop, plop._

Fuck _it_!

Those were the only things in Hayner Duran's mind. His thoughts and the sound of his blood falling from his arms to the clock tower he sat upon.

That and the pain that overrode every other sensation he could have felt. No longer could he feel the wind that blew through his blood tainted hair or the tears that rolled down his cheeks and soaked into the fabric of his vest.

Roxas had left. Left _him_. He'd gone and run off with that jackass with red hair - Axel. And now no one knew where he was.

Hayner dropped the razor blade next to him, satisfied with the bloody state of his arms for now. He looked out over the town that held so many memories of him and his best friend. He walked the streets like a dead man, alone and with hollow eyes.

His hands fisted around the edges of the clock tower. "Why, Roxas? Why did you leave? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Fresh tears fell down his face as the wind carried away his words. "Why, God damnit!" He picked up the forgotten razor and started anew on his arms.

Fuck Roxas!

Fuck Axel!

Fuck it! Fuck it all!

Hayner let the razor drop from his hand again as feelings of pain gave way to total numbness. He let out a bitter laugh; he was going to leave. Just like Roxas. Only… no one would mourn for him - not like he mourned for his best friend.

He stood and stretched his arms, letting the blood fall to the ground with the movement. He felt the wind making him teeter on the edge, almost falling but not quite. Taking a deep breath he let everything go, and let himself fall.

But he didn't. As soon as he felt his feet leave the platform he was jerked back.

"You stupid little lamer." Someone hissed as they wrapped their arms around Hayner and pulled him into their chest. "You stupid fucking little lamer!" they said again.

Hayner pulled away enough to look up and see his captor; hard crystal blue eyes started back at him; a blonde brighter than his own peaked out from a lopsided beanie. Hayner stared with wide eyes at the one and only Seifer Almasy.

His breathing was hard and came in pants- along with his crooked beanie it was a tell-tale sign he had run all the way up the steps of the tower. Hayner started to struggle against the bully's iron grip on his shoulders.

"Let me go!" He spat, desperately trying to free himself.

Seifer only pulled him back to his chest, forcing the younger's head onto his own bigger shoulder. "So you can kill yourself? Not a fucking chance." Seifer said, backing away from the ledge.

"Why the fuck do you care? You hate me! You should be _glad_ of what I'm doing!" Hayner yelled, no longer having the strength to fight.

Suddenly Seifer's body went rigid. "I don't hate you, Hayner." He said in a firm voice. "I've never hated you."

Hayner closed his eyes. "You're a fucking liar." He spat. "All the times you've hurt me, teased me, thrown me to the ground and crushed me into dust and you _don't_ hate me? You're a fucking _liar_!"

Seifer pushed Hayner away slightly and grabbed his chin. "I'm no liar." He spat glaring into the other's eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Hayner snarled, jerking his head back.

"Not if you're going to kill yourself!"

"Why the fuck not? It's not like anyone would…..anyone…" Hayner's vision started to go blurry and he swayed on his feet, panic flashed through the elder's eyes as he pulled him back to his chest. "No one would cry for me. No one would bleed. It'd be better." He finished, leaning heavily on Seifer, who growled deep in his throat, letting Hayner lean on the tower before snatching the razor off the ground. He lifted it to his arm and pulled it across his skin.

Hayner's eyes widened when he saw the blood bubble and start to run down his arm, he looked back to Seifer's face to see a soft expression, "I bleed too, Chickenwuss. I'd bleed for you." He whispered, holding his arm out to Hayner. Fresh tears fell down the camo-clad boy's face at the words; he opened his mouth as if to say something when his vision turned black.

He lost all balance and tumbled off the tower and out of Seifer's reach.


End file.
